Amicitia
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Asuna y Kirito en Underworld...


Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Reki y A1 no hay intención de lucro. La imitación es la mejor forma de admiración.

**Underworld, catedral Central. Sala de reuniones.**

_Asuna y Kirito reinando en Underworld tras la batalla final._

...

Él tiene un imán.

No puede definirlo de otra forma.

Sino, ¿de que otra manera se explica que todo el mundo gire a su alrededor cual planetas en torno al sol?

Ríe silenciosamente, a Kirito no ha de hacerle mucha gracia que lo compare con el sol, ese astro tan luminoso que parece la antítesis completa a él. Pero no puede pensarlo de otra forma. Ese muchacho fanático del color negro, que posiblemente busca esconderse todo el tiempo porque detesta ser el centro de atención, tiene un fuerte sentido de la justicia, y aunque los problemas parecen seguirlo por doquier, también es justo reconocer que el destino ha sido demasiado benevolente con él. Lo ha dotado de lealtad y generosidad.

Algo que Kirito no reconocerá nunca. Pero ahí reside un poco de su encanto.

Asuna suspira, a solas con sus pensamientos, mientras la tarde empieza a morir tiñendo el cielo de una hermosa acuarela en tonos rojizos. El vidrio que la separa de allá afuera no alcanza a esconder la belleza del atardecer; abre la ventana, apoya las manos en el alféizar y se impulsa peligrosamente por la abertura. El viento vespertino le alborota un poco el cabello. Cierra los ojos concentrándose en sus pensamientos.

Otra vez lo ha visto quedarse lelo durante una de las juntas, y de no ser porque los miembros del consejo lo conocen muy bien, y saben que reñirlo no solucionaría nada, la sesión hubiera acabado demasiado rápido. Pero ella se hizo cargo del problema, dejando que él navegara en la bruma de sus ideas el tiempo que quisiera. A veces es demasiado bondadosa con él, pero no puede evitarlo.

Conoce el tema que lo lleva a abstraerse de ese modo. Y lo que siente al respecto no es pesar, no. Es alguna clase de remordimiento. El dolor que Kirito siente no es algo que pueda aliviar con su presencia, ni con sus caricias. Es algo interno al que ella, lastimosamente, no puede llegar.

Aprieta los párpados renegando del escozor intruso.

La muerte de Eugeo, pese a que Asuna no le conoció en vida, le afecta demasiado. La llena de culpa por no haber hecho más. Ella debió... debió estar ahí... y evitar ese horrible final. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, de los años que lleva reinando en Underworld, la herida está demasiado fresca.

Cuando Kirito le habla de él hay una sonrisa enorme pintada en su cara, su expresión es serena, feliz, pero en sus ojos habita la melancolía. Y por momentos hasta parece que hace fuerza para no llorar.

—_¡Debiste conocerlo, Asuna! Estoy seguro de que se hubieran llevado bien. Ambos son tan parecidos..._

—_No me quedan dudas de que en cada realidad a la que vayas, encuentras a alguien similar a mí que te haga entrar en razón. ¿Cómo dos almas gemelas?_

—_Oye, no me he enamorado de él... ¿Qué estás insinuando?_

—_Yo no estoy insinuando nada... has sido tú solo._

—_Hasta en eso se parecen, la capacidad de regañarme con elegancia. Una verdadera bofetada verbal._

Y pese a que suena risueño, el dolor tras su mirada es auténtico. Sufre, se duele con toda liberación.

Aquel _"Me hubiera gustado que lo conozcas"_ parece tan agónico, que ella se resiente.

—También me hubiera gustado conocerlo... —susurra al viento. Abre los ojos; el manto carmesí ha dado paso a las primeras estrellas.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha durado su lapsus que la noche dejó caer aquel manto púrpura sobre su cabeza?

—Aquí estabas—unos brazos fuertes la sujetan de la cintura, y siente un cálido aliento que le cosquillea la nuca —¿Quieres convertirte en ave y librarte de mí? —el agarre se hace más fuerte por algunos segundos.

—No creo tener tanta suerte —lo mira de soslayo —A esta ave le gusta su cautiverio.

Pero Kirito ya no contesta, Asuna advierte que ha escondido el rostro en su cuello. Es un nuevo hábito que adquirió desde que ella llegó a Underworld. Alza sus manos y las apoya con firmeza sobre las de él que le rozan el estómago.

—Te tardaste mucho

—Lo siento, luego de la junta decidí repasar algunos puntos y se me pasó el tiempo.

—Tú no eres así, ¿no es a mí al que usualmente regañas por abstraerse de las juntas?

—Quizás Kirito-kun me contagió.

—Como si fuera sencillo hacer que delegue sus obligaciones, Asuna-sama. Algo te preocupa.

—Tú—finalmente gira entre sus brazos y lo enfrenta. Él es más alto que ella, su cabello ha crecido un poco, no mucho, pero algunos mechones le tapan los ojos, su mandíbula es más cuadrada y firme. Se está haciendo hombre justo frente a sus ojos. Recorre su mejilla con los dedos, y él se inclina hacia esa caricia parpadeando suavemente. Asuna nota su melancolía y siente el pecho arder —Eres un gran rey, Kirito.

La mira sorprendido y entonces sonríe, ya con esa conocida expresión de añoranza —No digas eso.

—Siempre lo he creído, desde que lideraste esa guild en los primeros pisos de Aincrad ¿lo recuerdas?

—Precisamente porque lo recuerdo, pienso que mi desempeño como líder es un fracaso.

—Hemos logrado la paz de todos los habitantes de Underworld gracias a ti —sus dedos vuelven a recorrer su mejilla —Eso no es un fracaso.

Kirito guarda silencio por algunos segundos, una sonrisa juega por aparecer en las comisuras de sus labios —Es increíble como pueden decir lo mismo en diferentes contextos.

—Hablas de Eugeo-san.

—¿Te molesta que lo mencione?

—Por supuesto que no, me gusta que me cuentes de él. Después de todo; le debo el haberte protegido, y el haber actuado como guardián para que no te metieras en demasiados problemas— entrecierra los ojos —Eugeo-san estuvo contigo cuando yo no podía hacerlo.

—Tú siempre estuviste aquí, Asuna— toma la mano de ella y la ubica en su pecho, donde su corazón en el mundo real late copiosamente —Y aquí... —señala su cabeza con un gesto.

Asiente conmovida. Kirito no habla mucho de sus sentimientos, y cuando lo hace la desarma, es una prueba más de cuan enamorado está de ella. Atraviesa la distancia y lo besa con suavidad, los labios masculinos se curvan lentamente retribuyendo la caricia. El viento de allá afuera hace de las suyas y alborota su cabello, envolviéndolos a ambos como si fuera un abrazo.

—Me hubiera gustado que lo conozcas... —dice esa frase hecha que en otras circunstancias ocasiona que el corazón le de un vuelco, pero no así ahora.

Ahora siente una correntada tibia que le burbujea el pecho, se sujeta el cabello con una mano, mientras con la restante aprieta las de él que le doblan en tamaño —Pero yo siento que le conozco.

Kirito parpadea —¿Huh?

—Me has hablado tanto de él que ya siento que conozco a Eugeo-san.

—¿Te he aburrido con eso, verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Nada de lo que diga Kirito-kun es aburrido para mí. Me encanta oírte hablar de él, solo... solo... —su voz tan alegre al principio se va apagando conforme las palabras salen de sus labios.

—¿Solo?

—No me gusta verte triste...

—Asuna —la interrumpe sujetándola de improviso contra su pecho —Perdóname, debes pensar que soy un idiota monotemático, que siempre habla de lo mismo, pero en verdad —la deja ir, ella lo contempla con sus grandes ojos de miel —Me duele el que no le hayas conocido, estoy convencido de que ambos se hubieran aliado en mi contra. Y se hubieran entendido a las mil maravillas... —frunce el ceño y la mira entrecerrando los ojos —Pero tampoco dejaría que fueras tan cercana a él, solo amigos ¿de acuerdo?

Asuna sonríe, la expresión en los ojos de Kirito por primera vez en mucho tiempo es genuina y serena.

—Y aunque me sienta triste por su partida, soy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo.

—También soy feliz, Kirito-kun. Pero, como dije antes, me gusta que me hables de él, siento que lo conozco un poco más con cada aventura que me cuentas.

—Entonces —la toma de la mano y se da la vuelta para volver a tomar lugar en una de las sillas junto a la gran mesa de reuniones. Se deja caer en un asiento, y antes de que Asuna tomara uno para sí, la sujeta con cierta firmeza y la sienta en sus rodillas —Entonces, pon atención; voy a contarte lo que pasó aquella vez que salimos de la academia, y Eugeo se dedicó a entrenar mientras yo dormitaba bajo...

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —le corta riendo. Y con secreto orgullo entrecruza sus dedos con los de él, se acomoda para no perder detalle de su rostro mientras habla con energía, relatándole por milésima vez como su mejor amigo predijo que él sería un excelente rey.

* * *

_Sumi~ _


End file.
